


Pocket Bestfriend

by swtltlmrvlgrl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Disease, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language, Sickness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtltlmrvlgrl/pseuds/swtltlmrvlgrl
Summary: This story is loosely based from a manga entitled “Dengeki Daisy”. It’s about a girl (the reader) who finds herself comforted by the words of an anonymous message-sender.





	1. Chapter 1

You take a deep breath and let the familiar smell of the hospital travel through your nose. The hand of your old brother, Al, is sandwiched between yours.

“Can’t you just stay?” you pleaded.

Al had been carrying this disease ever since he was born, and it probably took the worse when your parents left you when you were 7 and he was 10. The two of you grew up like a basketball being passed around from one relative to another and – truth be told – no one was kinder than the other.  It took a long time and a lot of court hearings before you were allowed to stay with the Barnes household – your family’s closest set of friends. When you turned 18, you decided to rent out an apartment while the Barnes moved to another country. Their only son James Barnes (he prefers to be called Bucky), your brother’s best friend, decided to stay and is living in an apartment unit just opposite yours.

You squeeze your brother’s hands, it was a little cold. “Please?”

With his hoarse voice, Al answered. “Come on, Y/N. Don’t make it harder than it already is.”

“I’m not making it harder.”

“With those puppy eyes? Yes, you are.”

You let out a small chuckle. “So... you’re going to change your mind?”

“Of course.” He let his lips for a small smile. “Not.”

Just when you were about to complain, you hear a light knock from the door.

“Come in!” You shouted at the direction of the door and then looked back to your brother. “Don’t even think that this is over, Al.” You let go of your bother hands and stuck your tongue out just to make yourself feel that you’ve intimidated your brother.

“Am I disturbing something here?”  The visitor stepped in.

You sprang out from you chair and sprinted towards the visitor. “Bucky!” Hugging Bucky can definitely qualify as one of top things that can make you happy (eating pizza’s probably at the top spot).

“Hey there, Champ!”

He places the basket of fruits on the table by the bed, but before he could even speak, you started to talk again.

“Perfect timing, Bucky.” You tap his right shoulder. “I was just convincing my brother to – “

“Don’t you have work to go to, Y/N?” Your brother cuts you off.

As much as you want to listen to what they’ll talk about and to skip work, the numbers in the digital alarm clock beside your brother is telling you otherwise.  You pick your bag up from the floor. “Okay. I’ll be going now.”

When you reached the door, with your voice loud enough for your brother to hear, you spoke. “I’m not giving up, Al.”

 

 

The sound of the door closing and your footsteps slowly fading to the distance indicates the beginning of the conversation between the two best friends.

“Is Y/N still against the operation?” Bucky asked and sits at the chair beside Al.

“Yeah.” Al sighs. “Can’t blame her, though.”

“How can you do that? How can you resist her infamous puppy eyes?” Bucky chuckles.

“It’s pretty easy.” Al chuckled and then paused to take a deep breath. “Especially when you want to see your sister live the life she deserves. Because god knows she’s been imprisoned by this disease more than I am.”

“Aren’t you scared?” Bucky asked. “I mean there’s a 50:50 chance that this operation’s going to succeed.” 

“Come on, Bucky. You know that I’m literally the most coward human being here on earth. Of course I’m scared! But you know what – I’m more scared of having to witness my disease slowly sucking the light out of my sister.”

With a reassuring smile, Bucky tapped Al’s shoulder. “I won’t let that happen, pal.”

“Of course, you won’t. ‘Cause if you do, I’ll beat the shitload out of you.” Bucky and Al shared a laugh.

From his back pocket, Bucky slides off neatly folded pieces of paper and handed them to Al.  “I’m already done with the paper works for the operation and for the plane tickets.” He then reached for the pen on the side table. “I just need you to sign some of these and we’re ready to go.”

“Yeah...Buck, before that – “

 “You want me to talk to Y/N?”

Al responds with a nod and Bucky placed the papers on the table. “Now, you’re passing me that responsibility, huh?.”

“Can’t help it. You’re a much better convincer than I am. Plus, if you don’t I’ll just have to Y/N you l – “

“Dude!” Before Al could even finish off his sentence, Bucky placed his hands on top of Al’s lips. “I’ll talk to her, okay? I’ll go to her workplace later. Happy now?”

Bucky takes off his hands of off Al’s face. “Oh, I know you would. I just like seeing you lose your cool every time we talk about how much you l – “

“One time! I just told you that one time when I was drunk, now I have to suffer for the rest of my life.”  Bucky pointed at Al. “If you weren’t so sickly I would’ve killed you, you know that?”

“Yeah. But you can’t ‘cause that’ll make Y/N sad.”

“AL! DUDE! STOP IT!”

 

You were finishing up for the night’s inventory when your co- worker, Steve, grabs the pen that you’re using.  “What?” You turned back to look at him.

“I’ll take care of that.” He points to his left and through the glass walls; you could see Bucky holding cups of something that you wish for hot chocolate and a plastic bag. “Someone’s waiting for you outside.”

“Thank you, Steve.” You reach out for the ball pen that he took from you. “But he can wait for a little while longer.” You winked at him. “Plus, we can finish wrapping up faster if we do it together so...”

Steve lets out a small chuckle. “Oh, Y/N. Don’t ever change.”

“Oh I will, Steve. Especially when you’re just standing there – doing nothing.” You laughed and a few seconds later Steve laughs with you.

“I’m on it, boss.”

The alarm of your cellphone went off just when you were about to put it inside your bag. “Just in time.” You flashed a smile towards Steve’s direction and he mirrored your smile. The two of you walked towards the door, Steve, being the gentleman that he is, opens the door for you.

Bucky steps forward and reach out to grab your bag, while simultaneously handing you one of the cups of coffee. “Thanks, Buck.”

After Steve locked the doors of the cafe, he handed you the keys. “You’ll be the opening crew tomorrow, you sure you can do it?”

“Yes, Steve. I’m sure. Thank you so much.”

“Don’t overwork yourself, okay?” Steve places his hands on top of your head. “Call me, when you need me.” He takes his hand off and puts it in his front pocket. “Bye, Y/N.” He then looks at Bucky. “Bucky.”

 “Steve.” Bucky responded.

“Bye, Steve. Thank you!”

Steve walks away and you wave at him, not stopping until he turns right at the corner of the street.

“That guy, Steve, he definitely likes you, Y/N.” Bucky said and the two of you start walking.

“I like him, too.”

Bucky stopped in his tracks, a little surprised by your straightforward response.  “Oh.”

“Why’d you stop? Wha – no. I like him, ‘cause he’s a gentleman and he’s been so kind to me but I don’t like LIKE him, romantically. No.”

“Oh.” Bucky said, this time he sounded relieved and he started walking again and you followed suit.

A few moments later you arrived at a playground, you handed Bucky your cup of hot chocolate and started to run towards the swing. You’d always do this before going home from work – there was something about the sensation of the night wind flowing through your face that relaxes you. Bucky sits down at the swing beside and he sips from his cup.

“So...” you finally said. “You’re here to convince me to agree with my brother’s operation.”  

Bucky handed you your cup of hot chocolate. “Do you need me to?”

You opened your cup and drank from it. “Probably not.” You murmured and take another sip. “I mean, I’m happy that Al’s finally getting the chance to be better again.”

“But...?” Bucky asked.

“It’s just scary you know.” You breathed out. “The operation’s going to take place in another country far from me and it’ll take at least a month. Bucky, I’ve never been away from my brother for a month!” You continued. “Plus, what if the operation fails? We still have a lot of things to do and I - and if the operation succeeds...”

“When the operation succeeds it’ll all be better, right?”

“Yeah... but...” Your grip on the chains of the swing tightens and Bucky gazes at you as you slowly find the words to tell him what’s on your mind. “I’ve been taking care of him my whole life, I – I don’t know what to do. I can’t think of myself _not_ taking care of him.”

Bucky stands and walk towards you, while you play around with the cup on your hands.

“I – I know I sound silly, I mean, we’ve been waiting for this moment to arrive and I’m just being selfish.“

Bucky slowly brings himself down and reaches for your hands. “Y/N. There are a lot of words that I could use to describe, but selfish isn’t one of them.” You take your eyes off of the cup and look at Bucky’s eyes. “You’ve been taking care of Al and he couldn’t wish for anything else but to be healthy enough to take care of his little sister.” He paused and extends his hand towards your face. He wipes away the trail of tears that you didn’t even know existed. “Plus, if you really want to take care of someone. This guy right here can always use some caring.”

You close your eyes for a moment and opened it only to find yourself entrapped in Bucky’s gaze. “James Buchanan Barnes. How can I ever thank you enough.”

Bucky smiles at you. “We’d better get back to the hospital.” He stands up and stretches his hand to give you support as you stand up.  

“Yeah, we should.”


	2. Chapter 2

A puddle of water and your unconscious body on the floor greets Steve as he enters the coffee shop. He places his coat and bag on the nearest able and quickly dashed towards your direction.  Your pulse is faint and you’re color was pale.

                “Y/N?” He called out. “Y/N! ”

                He tries shaking you but your body just limps in response. He sprinted towards his bag and calls for an ambulance. A few minutes after, an ambulance arrives. 

                “What happened here?” The pair of paramedics asks.

                Steve is still in shock, but he’s putting a lot of effort to focus on the questions of the paramedics, while they put your body into the stretcher.

                “I-I don’t know. I – I ...  just... I just arrived here and saw her there.”

                They transfer your body into the ambulance and he immediately rides with you. The ambulance arrives at the nearest hospital. Steve runs with the paramedics pushing you towards the emergency room.

                Steve walks towards the line of chairs just across the room and takes a deep breath. He pulls out his phone out of his pocket and calls the owner of the shop. He then calls for Bucky.

                You slowly open your eyes. The first thing that you perceive is a ray of bright light from the ceiling. You breathe in and notice that there’s something familiar about the smell and you try hard to remember where or what that smell is.  

                _I’m on a bed? But how?_

You try to move your body but, something warm is restricting the movement of your hands. With a lot of effort, you try to open your eyes.

                “Bucky?” Your voice sounds hoarse, almost inaudible. You clear your throat. Bucky, with his head resting on the side of your bed, tightens his grip on your hand.

                “Bucky?” You say a little louder.

                “Hmm.” Bucky exhales and slowly opens his eyes. After realizing that you’re finally awake, He’s facing your direction so you can see a smile forming in his face.

“Good morning, champ.” He greets you and caresses your hands with his thumb.  He stands up and motions towards the phone to call the nurse.

Seeing Bucky sleeping beside you, gave you a certain kind of calmness. It gave you so much comfort that unknowingly your eyes starts to close.

“Sleeping again?” He asks, after noticing that your eyes are closed.

                You smile and move your head left and right.  “I just feel a little tired.” You open your eyes and look at him. “Why am I here? What happened?”

                “Steve found you unconscious inside the shop. He immediately called for an ambulance. He was here a few hours ago. He didn’t want to leave, but he had to go back to the shop.” Bucky explains.

                Your smile disappears. “Steve had to cover for me again, huh.” You sigh. 

                Bucky chuckled.   “He told me you’d say that.” He clears his throat and attempts to copy Steve. “ _‘If Y/N mentions anything about me covering up for her again, please tell her that I can always use some coffee’_ “

                You laugh at Bucky and his lame Steve impersonation. “I think my head ached from your impersonation. Please don’t do that again.”

                The nurse enters the room and the two of you stopped laughing. She checks your pulse and your IV fluids. And a short while after she left, you suddenly felt the urge to sleep again, and unconsciously your eyes slowly closes. You feel Bucky’s hands caressing the top of your head. Bucky’s ‘good night’ was the last thing you hear before your consciousness slips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F I N A L L Y! I know I promised that I’ll post an update last Dec 15 bu wasn’t able to. I was in a place without internet so... :( And I also know that this is a very short chapter, which is why it’s part 1.5 instead of part two. To be completely honest, I’m still having a hard time writing, I mean I can write but whnever I read it again there’s a certain amount of disgust and dissatisfaction with the things that I write so... so as of now this is the best that I could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Second series for the year?? I’m like w h a t??I just missed the continuity of writing a series and now I’m with my second one. Who would’ve thought, right?? If you read the manga that this was based on, don’t expect a lot of similarities (also be my friend ‘cause it’s one of my favorite mangas). I still don’t know the ending yet, so I’ll just let the story flow and discover where this story would lead me to.


End file.
